This invention relates to a still video camera, also referred to as an electronic still camera, in which a subject is imaged by an electronic imaging device and the resulting still video signal is stored on a magnetic disc. More particularly, the invention relates to a still video camera of the abovedescribed type having a continuous picture-taking mode.
When a still video camera operates in a continuous picture-taking mode, a subject is imaged at fixed time intervals (e.g. every 1/6 sec or 1/10 sec) while the operator holds the camera shutter release button depressed, and the resulting video signals are sequentially recorded on successive tracks of the magnetic disc. Accordingly, adjustment of shutter release, aperture opening and the like must be performed each time a picture is taken. However, transferring the magnetic head to and positioning the head at the next blank recording track, which are the operations requiring the most time and involving complicated processing, must also be performed within the abovementioned time interval. If it were merely a matter of transferring the magnetic head to the neighboring track each time a picture is taken, the sequence would be comparatively simple. However, a check must be performed to determine whether the next track has already been recorded on or not. If it is found that the track has been recorded on, a search must be made to find the next blank track. The processing for these operations is not only complicated but time-consuming and is not always capable of being completed in the abovementioned time period. The result is that a longer picture taking interval is required in the continuous picture-taking mode..